


You're Cold and I Burn (Harry Styles and Matty Healy Version)

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Tongue Piercings, sex at 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: This is a rework of a Ziam I did by the same name. I just changed around the names and characteristics.





	You're Cold and I Burn (Harry Styles and Matty Healy Version)

It seems to only get hotter as the summer drags on. Harry’s had an eventful season, having his mother drive him all around for footie tournaments and days of running around and mischief at the river, all while swiping his too-long curls out of his face as they dampen with sweat.   
There is one particular day though that he just cannot stand it. Even with all the windows in the house open and the fans running, he’s still dripping sweat. From his bed, he eyes the air conditioner in the living room. 

His father says not to turn it on because it runs up the electric bill, but his parents aren’t home. He shrugs his way off the bed, flicking it on to high and then moving to shut all the windows in the house. 

He makes his round, starting with the kitchen and having to hold onto the drapes as he slides the glass shut because they billow out with the hot, stuffy air current. Next is the living room and finally he makes his way to the bedroom his hands pause on the wooden sill as he peers out through the opening.

That boy is there again. The one with the jet black hair and the leather jacket in weather like this and he’s sitting on the hood of his car across the street. Harry can only imagine how hot that metal is - how hot that boy must be under the direct sun, clunky black boot propped up on the fender. 

The girl that lives in that house - Marcy, Harry thinks - is standing next to him in a little white dress that comes down to her mid thigh and she looks sickly smitten by his charming smile.

Harry’s seen him there before, chasing after her and it makes Harry a little sick. Marcy is a good girl, high grades and sweet smiles. She shouldn’t be getting caught up with someone like him - like Matty with his smug smile and his ear piercings. 

Harry only knows his name because he’s heard it at school and though Harry’s only just turned seventeen, a junior next year and Matty’s just graduated, Harry’s heard plenty of juicy pickings from the grapevine about him. Tales that range from Matty being the school drug dealer to him knocking up a girl from the next town over and so on.

Harry knows he doesn’t like him, but he also can’t say he’s ever even spoken a word to him. Above all else though, Harry just isn’t sure what to think about the boy dressed in all black in the record heat.

-

Louis is jabbering animatedly by his side as Harry’s mom pulls their minivan into the driveway. They’ve just finished a long day of football practice and Anne had invited Louis over for dinner as reward for the boys playing so hard, promising them tacos and one can of soda each.

Though Louis is a year older than Harry, they’ve always gotten on swimmingly, even if Louis can be a little bossy at times.

Harry hops out, Louis following and heading for the front door as Harry pauses. It’s just getting dark outside, so it’s a little hard to see and Harry thinks he might have missed it if he hadn’t caught the bright orange cherry glowing in the low lighting.

Matty is leaning up against the door of his beat up car, only in a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt as he brings the lit cigarette up to his lips and takes an inhale. Harry can see Marcy scrambling up in her room where the light is on, probably trying to get ready to go out and Matty is waiting patiently. 

Harry doesn’t have his attention, in fact it seems nothing has Matty’s attention. He looks so mellowed out with the way his body is slumped back against the metal.

Harry looks up just in time to catch his mother following his gaze and her eyes widen.

 

“Harry, get inside,” she scolds, tugging at his uniform shirt and pushing him towards the door. 

 

Harry swears he can see Matty smirk at the ground as he’s forced inside.

-

At dinner, Matty is brought up again as Harry’s eyes flick up from his plate as his mother snears.

 

“I’m going to have to have a talk to Bob and Angie about Marcy’s little friend that keeps hanging around. I just cannot stand his loitering anymore.”

 

“God knows they’d never approve,” Harry’s father says. “I doubt they even know about him.”

 

“He looks like he just got out of prison,” his mother exclaims, eyes suddenly on Harry. “Harry, I want you to stay away from him, do you hear me? He’s nothing but bad news.”

 

Harry frowns a bit but nods in agreement, hoping that they drop the subject. For some reason it’s twisting his stomach in knots.

-

Harry doesn’t see or hear anymore about Matty until he’s coming back from the park on his bike one day, football tucked up under his arm. He’s completely parched as he lets his bike tip to the side and tosses the ball into his back yard, swiping his curled fringe out of his eyes.

Matty is bent over, digging into the back seat of his car that’s parked on Harry’s side of the street this time.

Harry pauses, eyes widening as he sees Matty pull out a messenger bag and then he’s bobbing up, turning attention suddenly on Harry who’s standing there. He feels like an idiot for staring but Matty’s hair is all slicked back and his white shirt is clung to his body, a couple tattoos standing out under the thin fabric. 

Harry instantly directs his eyes to the sidewalk, blushing a deep shade of pink, he’s sure. He scuttles into the house with haste. 

-

It happens a handful of times where Matty’s eyes meet Harry’s, each time with varying levels of interest on Matty’s part. 

Harry gets a stern lecture from his mom after she catches him watching Matty from his bedroom window one morning and she asks him over and over if Matty’s ever tried to sell him something, which of course, Harry denies because that’s ludacris - Matty won’t even talk to him.

And it isn’t until the next Friday night that Matty actually speaks to him. 

Harry’s parents are in the house, his mom making dinner and his dad watching the telly as Harry’s sitting on the front step. It’s just starting to turn dark outside and the street light flickers on overhead as Matty comes stepping out of Marcy’s front door, face set into a bored looking tone as he shuts the door behind himself and saunters to his car - which again is parked just to the left of where Harry is sitting.

Matty glances up to meet Harry’s eyes as he approaches, but Harry immediately looks away, flushing.

 

“Hey, kid. What are you always staring at me for?” Matty asks, sounding more amused than bothered. “Should I take a picture for you so you can keep it by your bed?”

 

Harry’s eyes widen as he squeaks in embarrassment. “Shh,” he pleads, eyes flicking into his living room window where his parents are still going about their business.

 

“Oh, that’s right. Your mum doesn’t want me around you, right babe?”

 

Harry, face now at least ten shades of red shakes his head, fingers fidgeting in his lap.

 

“She thinks you’re bad news,” Harry informs quietly as Matty pulls a carton of cigarettes from his pocket and taps one into his hand.

 

Matty hums, grinning around the filter as he leans against his car door. “She’s probably right. Don’t I look like the Big Bad Wolf to you?”

 

It’s said in a teasing tone and Harry finds himself smiling sheepishly. “Well, you don’t look very inviting.”

 

Matty’s own smirk falters a bit. “How old are you, Harry?”

 

Harry pauses. “I’m seventeen. How do you know my name?”

 

“I’ve heard your mother screeching it a few times,” Matty jokes, eyes crinkling at the corners in the least threatening way Harry can imagine.

He finds his eyes on the car then, raking over the interior. It’s a beat up old thing, but somehow it’s very Matty. Matty must notice Harry’s affections as he follows his eyes and then smirks.

 

“Would you like to go for a ride?”

 

Harry bites his bottom lip, brow furrowing. His eyes flick over to the window again and he frowns. “I can’t. I have to go in for dinner soon, they’ll wonder where I am.”

 

Matty shrugs like it’s not a loss of his own.

 

“Maybe some time during the day?” Harry tries hopefully.

 

Matty gives a noncommittal expression. “I’dunno, maybe. Better head inside though. I think it’s past your curfew,” he snickers as he gets into his car and drives off. 

 

Harry is left, once again, not really knowing what to think.

-

It’s the following week on a Monday when Harry catches Matty’s car pulling up from where he’s sat in his backyard. Harry’s heart rate picks up as Matty gets out, meets Harry’s eyes and shoots him a wink. 

Harry’s breathing stutters and he gives a startling yelp as Louis places his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry watches his blue eyes following Matty’s movements all the way into Marcy’s house. 

 

“Is that Matt Healy?” Louis asks like he just can’t believe his eyes. Harry shrugs without commitment.

 

“I don’t know,” he tries, aiming for nonchalance and missing by a mile.

 

“It definitely is,” Louis exclaims with a scowl. “Why was he looking at you?”

 

Harry shakes his head, trying not to sound defeated. “Louis, I don’t know. I didn’t know that he was.”

 

Louis gives him an expectant look and Harry offers back a sigh. 

 

“I- He’s just been going over to the house across the street and we talked once,” he explains quietly. Harry is expecting Louis to over-react so when he opens his eyes again and sees a quirked eyebrow and a suspecting smile, his frown deepens. “What?”

 

Louis just shakes his head, smacks Harry’s arm playfully starts at a jog over to where two bottles of water sit in the grass. He throws one at Harry before drinking half of his own with a cheeky smile.

-

The very next day, Harry is heading out of the house to meet Louis and Niall at the park around noon when he sees a sleepy looking Matty, smoking a cigarette in his car with the passenger side door open and his feet up on the dash. Harry takes a few steps towards the passenger side and watches as Matty dabs out the butt of his first smoke and then lights another immediately.

When Matty catches sight of Harry he puts on a grin.

 

“Hey, Matty,” Harry greets gingerly. 

 

“What’s up, kid?” he quips back, ashing his cigarette into an empty soda cup. Harry’s eyes rake over the empty space in the seat next to Matty and then to the half open bag in the back seat where the top half of a bottle of rum is visible. 

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asks, lips twitching up just a bit at Matty’s incredibly relaxed form. He shrugs back.

 

“Just...,” he pauses, eyes flitting around lazily. “Hanging around.”

 

“Outside my house?” Harry giggles cautiously, pinkening as Matty quirks an eyebrow at him.

 

“Don't flatter yourself, babe,” Matty laughs, slightly hoarse sounding from all the smoke. “I’m just leaving her house.” His hazel eyes flick over to inform Harry of the girl in question, even though Harry is already painfully aware of who Matty is talking about.

 

Harry bites his bottom lip and hangs his head a little to hide how he’s blushing now. He huffs an embarrassed laugh as his curls fall into his face. “Right,” he agrees, nodding as he half-turns to head off but Matty clears his throat. 

Matty nods his head, eyes flicking to the passenger seat as he speaks. “You want a ride somewhere, kid?”

 

Harry tries not to let himself show how much he indeed wants that. “Uhm, that would be nice.”  
His eyes suddenly lift to make sure his mum isn’t looking through any of the windows before be slips into the car and shuts the door. 

 

“Just. Hurry, okay?” Harry requests. “I don’t want anyone to see.”

 

Matty barks a laugh. “You know, I don’t have to give you a ride.”

 

Harry glances up at him, frowning. “But, I want one,” he says slowly, smiling assuringly. 

 

“Good,” Matty agrees smugly, lifting his feet off the dash and forcefully shifting into drive, leaving the cigarette hanging off of his lips.

 

After they get onto the main drag Matty asks, “So where am I taking you?”

 

And suddenly, Harry’s eyes widen. Now that he thinks about it, having Matty drop his off at the park to meet his friends that are all close with his mum was a bad idea from the start.

 

“Just, uh,” Harry tries. “Surprise me.”

 

It comes out more like a question and he instantly hangs his head as the lamest answer possible tumbles out of his mouth.

Matty lets out a sigh that turns into a breathy laugh at the end. He reaches his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he starts to cackle. 

 

“So you got into my car with no intentions of going anywhere in particular and - do you realize you just asked me to abandon you somewhere?” he asks, voice dripping with playful teasing.

 

Harry collects himself sitting up a little straighter, refusing to let Matty get the best of him. “Well, what if I didn’t want to just be dropped off? What if I wanted you to take me somewhere?”

 

Matty side eyes him with a smirk. “You want me to take you out?”

 

Harry can’t help the little tilt his lips take as he looks out the window, shrugging because he can’t find a good answer.

He hears Matty breath a laugh, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. 

They drive for a while, Harry’s cheek pressed against the glass as he happily watches out the window and he doesn’t know where they’re going but Matty drives like he does. And Matty must go through half a pack of cigarettes while they drive, but oddly enough, the smoke never bothers Harry and once or twice Harry catches Matty aiming his smoke-tainted exhales out the window, possibly for Harry’s benefit. 

 

“Where are we?” Harry asks as he sits up straighter at a stop light, his curiosity piqued. 

 

“I’m hungry so we’re going to stop for food. Taco Bell, okay?” Matty asks and Harry shakes his head.

 

“I have no money,” he informs sheepishly. 

 

Matty shrugs as he makes a left and pulls into the drive thru. “Me either, so order off the cheap menu, yeah?” 

 

Harry bites his bottom lip as Matty orders and then informs him that he’d just like a soft shell taco with no tomatoes and Matty shoots him a thumbs up as he repeats Harry’s request into the little black box. 

He pays for their food with three crumpled up dollars and a bag full of change. Harry can see the cashier lady getting annoyed with Matty, but Matty only shoots her a wink as she hands over their plastic bag of food and wishes them a good day in the least enthusiastic voice Harry can imagine. 

Matty parks the car in a lot as it’s just starting to get dark outside and they eat in near silence until Matty lets out an impressively long belch from the soda he’s been sipping on and Harry can’t help but laugh at it. 

 

“I like you, Harry. You’re easy as hell to please,” Matty says and even though it’s said teasingly it sounds like a genuine compliment. 

 

“You’re not awful yourself,” Harry replies, nodding as his curls flop.

 

“Not what your mummy warned you I was, huh?” Matty asks, eyes glinting. 

 

“Well, I don’t know about that. She asked me if you tried to sell me anything and quite frankly, I don’t think we’ve known each other long enough for that,” Harry informs with a cheeky smile. Matty stares at him for a moment before barking a laugh. 

 

“She thinks I’m a drug dealer?” he asks, sounding astounded and looking pleased as punch. “I think I’d be able to afford more than just Taco Bell for you if I sold more weed than I bought.” He brings his burrito back to his lips and watches Harry’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Do you?” Harry asks slowly, as not to offend him. “Smoke weed, that is.”

 

Matty lets a humored breath escape his nose as he chews and then wipes his mouth on the back of his hands. 

 

“Plenty.” He nods with his words. “Why, do you want some?”

 

Harry shakes his head quickly, eyes widening. “No, no.” 

 

Matty hums. 

 

“Not right now anyway. I think my parents would know,” he finishes, stealing a sip of Matty’s soda as their eyes meet. Matty looks rather impressed. 

 

“You’d try it though?” he asks and Harry nods hesitantly.

 

“If you’d let me.”

 

“I think I underestimated you then, kid. Let’s get you home before your parents wonder where you are.”

-

Matty is smart enough to pull up a block away from Harry’s house, for which Harry is thankful. There would be nothing worse than having his parents see him getting out of Matty’s car and then having to explain what was going on. That could never happen. 

So Harry fiddles with the hem of his jeans as he works up the courage to ask Matty if they could do it again sometime and Matty agrees with an amused expression. They plan to meet at one o’clock at the petrol station down the street in three days and Harry gets out with a quick “thanks” and starts heading for his house. He looks back and sees Matty light another cigarette before pulling away from the curb.

-

When Harry ends up at the gas station, Matty is already waiting for him, filling up his car at one of the pumps. He nods at Harry as he hangs it nozzle back on it’s handle and twists the cap on his car shut. Harry follows him inside and Matty buys him a soda along with his gas and they head back out.

 

“I have to be home by eleven,” Harry says as he gets situated in his seat and Matty nods. 

 

“And what does mummy think you’re doing today?”

 

“I told her my friend Louis invited me over to play Nintendo and watch movies all day,” he informs. “But we can do whatever you want.”

 

Matty smirks out the front window as he pulls them out onto the road. “Well, I was thinking we could sneak into a movie or something and probably smoke some bud and see how it goes from there.”

 

“Sneak in?” Harry asks. “You can do that?”

 

“Oh, quite. I do it weekly.” Harry smiles over at him.

 

“And you don’t get caught?”

 

“Not yet,” Matty says. “I think it makes you appreciate the movie a little more knowing you could get in trouble for it.”

 

He seems to think for a second before speaking again. “Actually, that’s true to a lot of things in life, Harry. I know you’re only seventeen, but worrying about getting caught is half the fun of everything.”

 

“Is that why you’re dating Marcy?” Harry asks teasingly. “My mum always says that if her dad caught you he’d rip you a new one.”

 

Matty’s laugh rolls off his tongue like chocolate. “First of all, I’m not dating Marcy - every other day I sneak into her house while her parents are gone or asleep. And second of all - I’m not afraid of her father.”

 

“You’re not? He’s kind of a large guy,” Harry prods, brows tipped up in the middle in concern.

 

“If he found out, it’s not me he would hate. Not really,” Matty states. 

 

“Well-” Harry teases but Matty cuts him off.

 

“What he’d hate is the idea that his sweetheart daughter can’t wait to get underneath me. That would kill him,” he finishes and Harry stares at him for a moment, his cheeks flushing with heat.

 

“Oh,” he says, sounding small. “Do you have a lot of girls like that?”

 

Matty turns to look at him and it’s a moment before Harry can meet the action.

 

“Sometimes,” Matty replies, eyes tight like he’s not sure what to think. The suddenly his face is breaking out into a shit-eating grin. “Why, hoping you add yourself to the register?”

 

Harry scoffs, directing his eyes to a spot on the dash. “You’re mad.”

 

Matty thankfully drops the subject as they pull onto the street by the theatre and park. He ends up sneaking them in through a back alley and through a door that leads directly into a movie that’s already playing. They quietly make their way up the stairs and to the back row. 

The movie ends up being a comedy that Harry laughs so hard at he has tears in his eyes by the time the end credits roll around. He was so preoccupied by the movie that he hadn’t even noticed Matty casually slip his arm around his shoulders until he’s forced to remove it as they stand. 

Harry finds he was only minimally scared of being caught the whole time.

 

“What do you say we see what he can scrounge up for food?” Matty asks as he ushers Harry out the same back door and onto the street.

 

“Yeah, that sounds okay. I got ten bucks from my mom ‘cause I told her Louis was going to order a pizza so I can buy today,” Harry offers and Matty actually pauses to look at him. 

 

“That is awesome of you, kid,” he says, sounding disturbingly genuine with a tongue that’s so often dripping with sarcasm and humor. “What’s for lunch then?”

 

“You’re going to let me pick?” Harry asks as he puts his seatbelt on, accidentally brushing the leather on Matty’s hand where his fingerless gloves end.

 

“Sure, why not? Better keep it cheap though. I only have five dollars.”

 

“Well, we could get fifteen things from the dollar menu at McDonald’s?” Harry tries, laughing and Matty nods.

 

“You got it.”

-

They eat like pigs, getting a sandwich and a burger each, two orders of fries and they share a chocolate and strawberry shake. They decide on dining in this time and for the third time, Harry’s eyes meets a different pair of unfriendly ones from across the restaurant. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Matty asks, not bothering to turn and follow Harry’s gaze. 

 

“There’s a gentleman behind you staring at us,” Harry informs, keeping his voice down. Matty’s entire face lights up.

 

“Well, can you blame him? We must look kinda silly, right?” he asks, looking like he’s having a whole lot of fun dipping his spoon into his shake and bringing it up to Harry’s lips. Harry just looks at it for a moment before taking it questioningly into his mouth.

 

“Not only must I look like an absolute punk ass hanging out with a neat little trimmed up boy,” Matty says, eyes glinting as he leans into Harry’s space enough that Harry can feel and smell his ice cream breath. “But he must also assume we’re a couple.”

 

Harry squeaks around the spoon, releasing it once he realizes what Matty is trying to do. Matty snickers as Harry’s entire face reddens.

-

Around five they’re back in Matty’s car, parked in front of closed down building and Harry is watching Matty’s nimble fingers craft a perfect little blunt. He brings the paper up to his lips and drags his tongue along the edge to seal it before rolling it between his fingers.

 

“I’m going to assume with how nervous you look that you’ve never smoked before.”

 

Harry shakes his head in confirmation. 

 

“Alright, you don’t want to get too high your first time, so I’m going to shotgun you.”

 

“What does that mean?” Harry asks suspiciously. 

 

“Just open your mouth when I tell you to,” Matty instructs as his fingers flick a metallic lighter open and he holds the flame to the tip of the freshly rolled blunt. He takes a quick pull the first time and holds it in. The lighter drops to the car floor as he reaches out and wraps his hand around the back of Harry’s neck and brings him closer.

Harry’s eyes widen comically as Matty leans in and gives him a quick nod to open his mouth and he perfectly catches Matty’s breath as he inhales it in.

His eyes tighten at the smell and Matty chuckles, “Hold it in for a second.”

 

But Harry can’t take the taste and coughs it out, bringing his hand to his lips. 

 

“It’s okay,” Matty assures, rubbing his thumb comfortingly along the spine of Harry’s neck. “You want another?”

 

Harry nods, tongue dancing in anticipation and Matty takes another drag, holding it for a second before leaning in, his lips just inches from Harry’s, and letting it out into his mouth.

Harry is able to hold it longer this time without coughing. It takes until his exhale for him to feel the effects of the drug, but once it hits him he starts to sway a little, eyes going fuzzy.

 

Matty hums pleasantly. “That’s it, babe” he praises. “One more and then that’s enough for you.”

 

Harry nods and when Matty leans in this time, Harry simply closes the space and connects their mouths, sucking the air right off of Matty’s tongue as his whole body starts to warm.

Matty breaks off right away, laugh squeaking from the smoke as Harry slumps into the seat, letting out a breath.

 

“Sorry,” he says, smiling back as his fingers start playing with the fabric on the seat area between them.

 

“No you’re not,” Matty denies, smiling smugly as he dabs out the blunt but with care enough to save it for another time.

 

Harry shrugs, feeling pleasantly dizzy as he grins into the back of the seat. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

 

Matty reaches out and flicks the radio on, turning it on low.

 

“I like this,” Harry states simply. 

 

“The high?”

 

“All of it,” he answers, gesturing out with wobbly hands. “I like hanging out with you.”

 

Matty smiles at him, brown eyes all warm and happy looking. “M’Glad.”

 

“My parents would be so upset,” Harry giggles, fingers finding his mouth as he plays with his own lips. “I wouldn’t be able to leave the house for a year.”

 

“Is that right?” Matty says amusedly.

 

“Definitely. They hate you.”

 

Matty hums. “See, there we go again. Do they hate me, or do they hate that you want me?”

 

Harry pauses his laughter to blink at Matty a few times. Shaking his head, he says, “I don't think they know that I want you.”

 

Matty offers him a devilish grin as the light they’re parked under flicks on, set to a timer. “You want me, Harry?”

 

Harry bites his bottom lip. “I didn’t say that.”

 

Matty nods. “Yes, you did,” he says and Harry suddenly feels the pitter patter of his heart quickening in his chest as Matty’s eyes tease him. “I think you have a crush on me, Harry.”

 

He runs a hand through his hair as a fidget, curling into the seat a little further, facing Matty since they parked. 

 

“I think you always did,” Matty informs and knows he’s right. Harry, feeling like it’s pointless to try and lie just nods in a small motion, eyes dancing around Matty’s face.

 

“I wanna kiss you,” he admits on an exhale, just loud enough to be heard. “I want you to kiss me.”

 

“Yeah?” Matty asks, using his teeth to unbutton his glove and slid it off before dropping it from his mouth. He reaches his bare hand over and cups Harry’s cheek. Harry nods against it, nuzzling his nose into Matty’s palm.

 

“Please?” Harry breathes as Matty nods, pulling Harry closer until they’re met in the middle. The first brush of their lips sends little sparks dancing along Harry’s mouth and he leans in to deepen it only to find there’s nothing there to catch him because Matty’s sitting up straight again, fighting back a grin.

 

“What, that’s it?” Harry asks and it comes out sounding rather more appalled than he meant. 

 

“For now.” He snickers at the glare Harry shoots him. “Calm down. We’ve got all the time in the world for that shit.”

 

And somehow that makes the knot in Harry’s stomach loosen as Matty starts the car back up. It does not, however, help contain the way his heart's beating erratically and the way his whole face is a little too warm.

-

They drive for a bit a Matty hums along to a station Harry would never listen to and he rolls the back windows down to get rid of the smell of weed.  
Harry ends up pretty sober after Matty pulled a chocolate bar from the back seat and handed it over. Harry unwrapped it and took turns taking bites and breaking bits off to pop into Matty’s mouth. 

Harry gives a long sigh, eyelashes fluttering as he tries not to fall asleep. Before he can even figure out what’s happening, Matty is turning the car off and Harry is sitting upright to dart his eyes around.

He comes to a realization that they’re back on his block and he gives a disappointed hum.

 

“You’re tired,” Matty states. “You’d best be heading to bed.” 

 

He reaches into the back seat again and grabs out a bottle of cologne, giving Harry a spritz. It’s spicy and yummy smelling and Harry can’t get enough, taking inhale after inhale.

 

“There we go. They won’t suspect a thing,” Matty assures, eyes glinting mischievously.

 

Harry smiles at him, giving him a yawn with a glance at the clock to find it’s only half eight.

 

“When can I see you again?” he asks, suddenly sheepish again, even after all of today's events. 

 

Matty adopts a look like he’s thinking about it. “Whenever you want, I guess,” he allows.

 

Harry nods, offering him a small smile. “Thanks for today.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Matty replies simply, returning the gesture.

-

Harry won’t admit it, but on Friday evening he actually waits for Matty to return out of Marcy’s door after he saw the lad sneaking in. Matty doesn’t take long, but an hour later - when he does come stumbling out - Harry is not prepared.

He isn’t ready for the way Matty glares back at Marcy’s door after slamming it shut behind him. He isn’t prepared for the way Matty looks like he just rolled out of bed - hair all unkempt and mussed all over. And he really isn’t prepared for the way Matty meets Harry’s eyes out the living room window and instantly snaps them away again. 

Harry had been waiting for over an hour and Matty thought he could just ignore him?

Feeling a little hurt, Harry opens the door and makes his way outside where Matty has just shut the door to his car and is starting the engine. He’s already lit and brought a cigarette to his mouth by the time Harry gets outside.

Harry walks right up to his window, pressing a hand against it and, without looking over, Matty rolls it down.

 

“What?” Matty asks flatly, lips moving around the filter of his cigarette. 

 

“Can I come?” Harry asks and Matty starts shaking his head.

 

“No, Harry-” he tries but before he can even finish Harry is coming around the car, frown set on his features as he gets in. Matty lets out a sigh as glances over at him.

 

“I’m not really in the mood for this right now,” Matty warns, but it doesn’t hold a threat.

 

“Why? What happened?” Harry’s fingers start to play with the hem of his henley, fidgeting as he can feel Matty’s eyes on him.

 

“Just. She kicked me out. Doesn’t matter,” he replies. “You’re not going to get out of my car, are you?” 

 

Harry shakes his head, finally glancing up and giving a shy smile in hopes that Matty will let him stay.

 

“Take me somewhere.”

-

It’s completely dark by the time Matty parks the car, headlights face out over the river on a quiet street. He makes sure to avoid settling under and street lights, so the car is dark inside save for the glow of the buttons on the dash.

As soon as Matty throws it into park and kills the engine, he lets out a long sigh. He brings his hands up to scrub over his face and Harry bites his bottom lip.

 

“Did she break up with you?” Harry asks, breaking the silence. He turns in his seat to face Matty. 

 

“We weren’t dating,” Matty drawls, looking out his own window. Harry frowns.

 

“Yeah, but does that mean you won’t be coming around anymore?”

 

Matty glances over at him then, offering him a small smile as comfort. “I’ll still have time for you.”

 

“Do you have time for me now?” Harry tries, taking on a teasing tone. 

 

Matty breathes a laugh. “I drove you out here, didn’t I?” 

 

Harry can’t help how his lips start to curl up on the ends until he’s beaming. 

 

“Have you eaten?” Matty asks and Harry laughs. 

 

“It’s okay, Matty. You don’t have to treat me like a child.”

 

“You are a child,” Matty teases. “Just a little bitty baby playin’ footie. I bet your mum still makes you mac and cheese for lunch on Saturdays.”

 

Harry’s cheeks heat up as he scowls. “Sometimes,” he answers defensively. 

 

“Still take bubble baths?” Matty asks, flashing Harry his white teeth. “Rubber duckie and everything?”

 

“Matty, I’m not twelve,” Harry snaps, not actually offended but more than embarrassed. “And if I’m such a baby to you, why are you asking about my bathing activities?” He tilts his chin up defiantly as Matty punches his shoulder.

 

“Don’t go getting your panties in a bundle, ya little prat.” His grin holds as he runs the knuckle of his forefinger along Harry’s jawline. “I’m only teasing.”

 

“That seems to be the only thing you’re good at,” Harry snaps, half-heartedly dodging away from the touch.

 

“Oh, I see. Still a little sore about last time, are we?” Matty asks, eyes lighting up like he’s struck gold in the way Harry looks away, teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

 

“How about this,” Matty says, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “You can kiss me at any point tonight, but right after you do, I have to take you home.”

 

Harry huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes before his face suddenly falls serious. “Any time?”

 

Matty nods and it’s not a full second later before Harry surges forward, forcing Matty to catch him or be squished under his weight. Harry’s lips find Matty’s instantly and Harry probably isn’t the greatest kisser - he’s only ever kissed two girls - but he is eager and he thinks that should make up for it. 

It takes Matty a surprised moment before he’s kissing back, laughing into it as his hands find their places on Harry’s middle and lower back, holding him close. 

Harry pulls back after a moment, eyes still closed as he revels in it. 

 

“You’re a lot gentler than I thought you’d be,” Harry says as Matty moves a hand to run his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip before kissing him again. And this time Harry goes all pliant in his arms, fingers wandering up to play at the nape of Matty’s neck.

Matty breaks it off, pecking a final kiss to the corner of Harry’s cheekbone before lowering him back against the seat from his arched position.

 

He smiles, looking a lot warmer than when Harry first saw him tonight. “Alright, let’s get you home.”

 

Harry doesn't argue as he slumps back against the door and his fingers make their way up to his own grinning lips. 

-

Harry is sitting down to dinner one night the following week. He hasn’t see Matty since the kiss and he’s honestly been kind of busy, so it’s not a big deal until he hears his mother speaking from in front of the stove as she stirs a pot of soup with a beat to hell wooden spoon. 

 

“Honey, did you hear that Marcy is seeing the football captain?” she asks, and the question is directed at Harry’s father, but Harry can’t help but frown as he pulls his chair out and has a seat at the table. 

 

“Oh, really?” he hums back and his mother nods.

 

“That’s what Bob tells me. It’ll be good for her to finish out her last year with someone a little more respectable than that boy that was hanging around before. And he says she plans on going away for uni after that.”

 

“Well, good for her,” Harry’s father agrees, bringing a glass of water to his lips as his mum sets the table. “Harry, have you thought about school yet?” 

 

Harry shrugs. “I’m only seventeen, Dad. I have time,” he laughs half-heartedly. 

 

“I suppose, but it’s good to be prepared. Jay tells me Louis’ been interested in art,” his dad sneers. “Harry, promise me you’ll never go to art school.”

 

Harry nods. All he can draw is stick figures and he can’t act his way out of a paper bag so he figures he isn’t really welcome there anyway. He’s seen Louis act however, and it’s amazing. He’s in the drama club and he’s the lead in every play of their school career. And Louis loves doing it. He gets so passionate about making Harry and Niall be there for rehearsals so Harry can only frown at his father’s teasing.

 

“Yeah, okay, Dad.”

-

Harry is all snuggled up in his bed with an issue of Constantine on his lap. He’s read it ten or fifteen times through, but he hasn’t been able to buy new comics for months due to his lack of income. He briefly thinks about getting a job before the thought makes his stomach churn.

His parents had gone to bed - his mom at least two hours ago and his father about an hour ago after saying good night and heading up the stairs. 

He’s scared nearly half to death by a knocking at his window and he jumps up from where he’s sat, sending the comic flying.

Cautiously, he steps over to his window and sees Matty standing outside, cigarette between his lips as he flashes a grin. Harry smiles back, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart as he slides the window open. 

 

“What are you doing here? It’s past midnight,” Harry asks like he’s scolding but he’s actually tickled pink that Matty came to visit him.

 

“You wanna come out for a while?” Matty asks, flicking the ash from the end of his cigarette. Harry frowns, holding a finger up to tell Matty to wait a second. 

He makes his way out his bedroom door, listening for his father’s snoring and hearing it. When he returns to the window, he nods. 

 

“They’re asleep,” he informs. 

 

Matty holds his arms out with a grin. Harry frowns, laughing nervously. 

 

“You want me to come out the window?” he asks. 

 

“They’ll hear the front door opening,” Matty reasons and Harry knows he’s right. Without anymore arguing, Harry swings a leg sloppily out the window, straddling the sill. Matty’s hands steady him under each of his arms as he wobbly pulls the other leg through and is tugged into Matty’s chest with an oomph. 

 

Matty snickers under his breath. “So graceful.” 

 

Harry smacks him gently on the shoulder as he straightens himself and dusts off flecks of paint that came from his sweats brushing the aged sill. They sneak through the yard carefully and then down the block to Matty’s car. 

Harry climbs in, shutting the door and snuggling into the seat. When Matty starts the engine, the radio flicks to life, playing a CD thats kind of mellowed out and soft in comparison to what Matty usually has on.

He smiles happily and reaches out, taking Matty’s hand to play with his rings as they get driving. Harry twists the one on his thumb, rubbing over the deep green stone a couple of times. He hears Matty let out a hum and suddenly their fingers are locked together loosely and Harry is blushing at the gesture. 

Matty parks them at the dam again but leaves the car running this time and they enjoy the view for a moment before Harry speaks.

 

“My parents were talking about you at dinner yesterday.”

 

“Really? What did they say?” Matty asks with only mild interest. 

 

“They said Marcy’s got a new boyfriend and he’s the football captain. They seemed happy that you wouldn’t be hanging around anymore,” Harry explains. 

 

Matty gives a long sigh. “Yeah, I could see that coming from a mile away.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Girls like her - they don’t want me around for long. It’s like a fun little thing to do to rebel against their parents and then they move on to someone better,” he says. It’s calm and cool like Harry would expect, but he would bet it stings more than Matty’s letting on. He isn’t expecting Matty to turn to him with a sort of melancholy expression.

 

“And you’ll do the same thing.”

 

Harry scowls, eyes squinting. “No. I wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Yeah, you will-” Matty tries but Harry cuts him off, shaking his head.

 

“Matty, no,” he denies, scowling deeper. His chest flares with an offended feeling. “Get up.”

 

“What?” Matty asks, obviously confused as Harry unbuckles and opens his door. He gets out and starts fumbling with the backseat door handle. 

 

“Get up and come back here,” Harry commands, shoving a pile of clothes and a bag from the back seat onto the floor as he crawls in. Matty hesitantly gets out and does the same and before he can even sit down fully, Harry is hitching a leg over Matty’s lap and squirming onto him. Matty makes a surprised sound as Harry’s fingers find his hair, gripping it.

 

“Look, I-. My parents hate you. If they knew I was even talking to you, they’d have me sent to military school probably. But that’s not why I like you,” Harry says, speaking so close to Matty’s face, Matty goes a little cross eyed. “You’re not at all what they think you are, Matty, they’re wrong.”

 

Matty’s got his brow furrowed, eyes open wide as he breathes steadily, chest moving against Harry with each inhale and exhale. 

 

“And they can gloat all they want about how you won’t be hanging around anymore, but I fully intend to keep seeing you any time I can,” Harry promises, keeping his expression as serious as he feels. When he speaks again, it has his lips brushing Matty’s. “I can’t get enough of you.”

 

Matty lets out this low moan, hands finding Harry’s hips. Their tongues meet before their lips and Harry jumps back, squeaking as an unidentified object bumps into his mouth.

 

“What?” Matty asks, startled and Harry can clearly see a little glare of metal in Matty’s mouth now as he speaks. 

 

“What is that?” he asks and a sudden flash of realization glints in Matty’s eyes. He smirks as he sticks his tongue out.

 

“Did it scare you?” he murmurs, voice low. Harry blushes, reaching up to touch the offending little ball, but once his fingers are close enough, Matty sucks them right into his mouth. Harry hums as he feels the metal circling his fingertips and his cock is starting to fatten up now where it’s pressed against Matty’s stomach.

Harry pulls his fingers out and teases them along Matty’s jaw line as he brings their lips together again. He's more prepared this time as the little ball nudges along the top of his mouth, rolling against his own tongue in a way that’s making his dick twitch. 

He pulls away, leaning in instead until his nose is pressed to Matty’s collarbone and his hands are grazing Matty’s stomach where the soft cotton of his worn shirt is riding up. 

 

“Harry, are you sure you want this?” Matty asks, shaking his head. Harry nips into his skin as punishment for asking such a dumb question. 

He ends up skipping the shirt altogether, and maybe it’s a little purposeful when his fingers end up sliding across the hem of Matty’s jeans - brushing both the button and a soft trail of dark hair on his stomach. He works the snap undone and gets them open far enough that he can tease the fabric of Matty’s black briefs.

He sucks in a nervous breath as his fingers can feel the hard outline of Matty’s cock and his heart is pitter pattering so fast that his chest is feeling constricted - made too small for his body. He rubs a gentle circle against it and feels it pulse under his touch. 

Matty hums, all velvety and smooth as he breathes out against Harry’s neck now. His lips brush a ticklish patch, making Harry arch in his spot as Harry’s fingers toy with the elastic band of Matty’s briefs, teasing now.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” he admits into the quiet car. Matty’s eyes flick up to meet his.

 

“Well, you’ve gotten off before?” he assumes and Harry blushes, only confirming Matty’s suspicions. 

 

“Yeah, but I usually just strip down and hump my mattress early in the morning before my parents get up,” Harry explains sheepishly and his fingers shake in surprise as he feels Matty pulse under the fabric. 

 

Matty’s voice is quavery, eyes blown wide with shock as he instructs, “Just pretend it’s your own then. I like a slow, tight grip.”

 

Harry nods, brow furrowing in sudden concentration as he reaches into the slit of Matty’s shorts and pulls his hard cock out. He eyes the darkened head with curiosity, instantly rubbing his thumb over it. His own cock has a decent amount of foreskin, allowing only the tip of the head to show when he’s hard, but Matty’s is completely bare and his hips buck at the intense spark Harry’s thumb makes. 

He starts off by just playing with it, lets his fingers map out the area where it’s softest, the vein that runs on the underside, trails down to where the hair thickens at the base. It’s a long moment before his fist circles it loosely and even then, he toys around with the grip before spitting into his palm and actually starting to stroke Matty through his hand. 

Matty hums into Harry’s cheek, peppering little kisses there. 

As Harry’s fingers tighten, the hum turns into a moan. “There you go, baby. Just like that,” he praises and Harry’s lips quirk into a smile as he finds his confidence. 

As it all starts to quicken, Matty begins squirming, his head rolling back against the seat and his hips bucking up every now and again under Harry’s weight. His cock becomes entirely more wet, Harry’s hand slipping easily over the skin, soaked mostly in precome. Harry is hard as hell but he can’t seem to find the concentration to jerk himself off too, so he focuses on Matty’s short breathes and the way his dark brows tip up in the middle. He knows Matty is about to come as his cock starts to spasm under his touch, and he lets out a high whimper in the back of his throat before the thick come is dribbling out over his tired fingers. 

Harry’s completely riding a high by the time it’s over, grinning like a fool though his wrist is aching and his own cock is so hard it hurts a little. Matty catches one glance at his expression and huffs a laugh.

 

“What are you so happy about?” he teases, eyes squinted.

 

All Harry can think as he shrugs is, “I did that”. Instead, he says, “I didn’t even know I liked boys.”

 

Matty’s grin takes a turn for the smug. “Well, I’m glad I could help you out with that. Should we get you home?”

 

Harry is going to protest the lack of attention being paid to his own cock, but he doesn’t even think he could find the energy. He’s half asleep when Matty ushers him back in through his bedroom window and he’s instantly being steadied as Matty’s head pokes through to smack a kiss to his cheek. 

“Sleep tight, yah little shit,” he says, grinning ear to ear as he speaks against Harry’s skin. He slides the window shut on his way out and Harry is left, face hot and his body vibrating and he crawls into bed in the dark. 

He flips over onto his front and fucks sloppily into his hand until he comes, thinking about Matty’s tongue ring.


End file.
